Vaba tarkvaraga seotud ärimudelid
Ärimudeli mõiste Enn Õunapuu on defineerinud ärimudeli kui kogumi sellest kuidas ettevõte genereerib tulu määratledes oma toote, väärtust lisavad teenused, käibe allikad ja põhikliendid.'' Ärimudeli mõiste, Enn Õunapuu 2005 Investopedia defineerib ärimudeli kui ettvõtte poolt koostatud plaani selleks, et saada tulu ja teenida kasumit oma tegevusest. Business Model, Investopedia Lähtudes definitsioonist on ärimudeli puhul olulistematkes kompnentideks just kliendid (äripartnerid) ja ettevõtte tulu. Kuivõrd takrvara puhul reglueerib suhteid kliendiga või äripartnerparneriga eelkõige litsentsi leping, siis tulenevad erienvad tarkvara ärimudelid eelkõige just sellest, millist tüüpi litsentsi lepingut kasutakse. Kui vaadaa FSF ja OSF-i põhimõtteid siis tasuta jagamise mõte ei ole mitte seotud tuluga vaid eesmärgiga saavutada parem tarkvara kvaliteet ja seda tänu laiemale kogukonnale, kes antud tarkvaraga arendab. Vaadates vaba tarkvara, või avatud koodiga tarkvara, siis kliendi või partneri rolli on üsna kerge näha, kuid paratamatult tekkib küsimus, et kui tarkvara või lähtekood on tasuta sadaval, siis kuskohas on sissetulekud? Andjad ja võtjad Charles Babcock-i artiklist Open Souce Software: Who Gives and Who Takes, Charles Babcock, Information week, May 15, 2006 selgub, et paljud vaba tarkvara arendajad on nn. vabatahtlikud entusiastid, kes töötavad samal ajal äriettevõttetes ning vabal ajal loovad vaba tarkvara. Ta toob näiteid sellest, kuidas Chase Philips veedab üle 100 tunni nädalas kirjutades FireFox-i koodi või kuidas Brian McCallistar kulutab oma õhtud ja nädalavahetused töötades Apache-i projektide Jakarta ja ActiveMQ kallal ning rootslane Peter Lundblad töötab SVN-i arenduse kallal öösiti, kui lapsed magavad ja naine vaatab telekat. Selgub, et samal ajal töötavad kõik nad ka mõnes äriettevõttes. Ühtlasi kirjeldab autor, kuida äriettevõtted kasutavad usinasti vaba tarkvara enda äritegevuseks. Ning heidab ette, et paljud suured ettevõtteted kasutades vaba tarkvara hüvesid, ei panusta ise vaba tarkvara loomisesse. Samas selgitakse ka, et suurettevõtted, kes on orienteeritud kasumile, on väga head andmaks tagasisidet vaba tarkvara kavaliteedi osas ning on ka suurepärased vaba tarkvara arendajate partnerid ja tellijad. Ühtlasi tuuakse välja ka ärijuhtide arvamus, et nende töötajad ei peaks osalema vaba tarkvara projektides, kuna siis on töötajatel justkui liialt palju vaba aega ja nad võiks seda aega pigem ärieesmärkide täitmiseks kasutada. Charles Babcock-i artiklist näeme, et tegelikult on vaba tarkvara arendajate ja erinevate äriettevõtete vahel vägagi tihe partnerlussuhe ja on suur hulk ettevõtteid kes, saavad vaba tarkvarast ühel või teisel moel tulu ning seega on sisuliselt olemas ka erinevad vaba tarkvara ärimudelid. Vaba tarkvara ärimudelid Vaba tarkvara osas on ärimudeleid väga palju, kuid väga üldiselt võib jagada ärimudelid neljaks nii nagu seda on teinud faberNovel Consulting Business Models of Opensource and Free Software, FABERNOVEL, Slideshare, Septemeber 2007: - teenuse põhine mudel Tüüpiliselt on tegemist ärimudeliga, kus vaba tarkvara või avatud koodiga tarkvara loojad pakuvad peamiselt kommerts ettevõtetele raha eest konsultatisioone, koolitusi ja tuge oma loodud tarkvara kasutamisel. Põhimõtteliselt on see väga loomulik, sest just trakvara arendaja teab ju kõige paremini, kuidas antud tarkvaraline lahendus töötab. Just arendajad ongi ju oma ala meistrid Manifesto for Software Craftmanship, 2009! Teenuse põhist mudelit kirjeldab põhjalikumalt ka Reuven Lerner Is Consulting the Business Model for Free Software?, Reuven Lerner, March 17, 2008 - lisaväärtusega jagamisel põhinev mudel Tegemist on ärimudeliga, kus olemasolevale vaba tarkvalra lisatakse mingi lisaväätus, olgu selleks, siis kompleeritud binaarse distro jagamine rohkem tuntud andmekandjal (Mandriva) või vaba tarkvaralise tuuma peale üles ehitatud uus lahendus (i.k. open core). Sageli seguneb see RedHat - RHEL ja Fedora - topelt litsentsi mudel - muteerunud mudel Lomulikult on mudeliedi oluliselt rohkem vaadata näiteks võib vaad Francois LETELLIERit F/L/OSS is Central to ICT Innovation, Francois LETELLIER, Slideshare, fOSSa renoble, 2009(slide 16). Samuti jäävad õlal toodud klassifiktasioonist välja mõned mudeli tüübid, mida on esitnud Kaido Kikkas (alias Kakk) oma loengu materialides Sotsiaalne tarkvara ja võrgukogukonnad/Jagamiskultuur: motivatsioon, ärimudelid ja häkkerieetika, Kaido Kikkas, 2011. Näiteks ei ole kajastatud ka Eric Raymondi poolt esitatud katedraali ja turu mudeleid. Samas on need mudelid vaadeldavad pigem erienvate vaba tarkvara arendusmudlelitena. Erienvate vaba tarkvara ärimudelite kasutamine Detalisema vaba tarkvara liigitus on välja pakutud: FLOSSMETRICS projekti raames, kus uuriti 218 ettevõtet, mis said vähemasti 25% oma tuludest otseselt või kaudselt vaba tarkvarast. product specialist (131) ettevõtted, kes on ise loonud või hallanud vaba tarkvara ja kasutavad jagamiseks vaba tarkvara litsentsi. Peamine sissetulek tuleb koolitusest ja konsultatsioonidest ning järgitakse “parim kood on siin” ja “parim teadmine on siin” printsiipi, mis põhineb eeldusel. et parimad eksperdid on tarkvara arendajad, open core (52) seda on nimetatud ka kui “omandi ja vaba tarkvara jagatud” või “omandi lisandväärtuse” mudel. Selline mudel põhineb küll tarkvaral, kuid millele on lisatud omandi nn. plug-in. Paljud seda mudlit kasutavad firmad kasutavad Mozilla Public litsentsi, sest see võimaldab just sellist kokku miksimist. Samas on open core mudel leidnud ka teravat kriitikat, mid vaatleks allpool pikemalt. Indirect revenues(44) ettevõtted, kes finantseerivad vaba tarkvara projekte, kui need projektid võimaldavad olla märgatavaks tulude suurendamise allikaks, kuid samas ei ole otseselt koodi või tarkvara läbi seotud. Tüüpiliseks näiteks on tarkvara kirjutamine selleks, et jooksutada mingit spetsiifilist riistvara, näiteks op.süsteemi riistvara draiverid. dual licensing (19) sama tarkvara koodi jagatakse nii GPL-i kui omandi litsentsiga. Mudelit kastuavad peamiselt arendajale orienteeritud tarkvara loojad. Heaks nätieks on MySQL . Dual licensing ja open core mudelid on sageli palju segadust tekitavad ja sed vaatleks allpool ka lähemalt. R&D cost sharing (6) ettevõtte või organisatsioon võib vajada uut või täiendatud tarkvara pakett ja finantseerib mõnda konsultanti või tarkvara tootjat selle töö tegemisel. Hiljem loodud tarkvara jagatakse kui avatud koodiga tarkvara, et saavutada edu tänu laiemale kogemustega arendajatele, kes saavad seda koodi täiendada. Heaks näiteks on siin Eclipse , mis algselt oli jagatud kui Free Software listentsiga, kuid on nüüd juhtud Eclipse Foundation-i poolt. training(5) ettevõtted, kes pakuvad erienvaid on-line või füüilisi koolituse kursuseid või täeindavat dokumentatsiooni. Tavaliselt on see küll osa tarkvara haldamise lepingust aggregate supp.(5) ettevõtted, kes pakkuvad tugiteenust mitmetele erinevatele vaba tarkvara toodetele, tavaliselt siis kas otseselt värvates arendajaid või edastades nõudeid 2-taseme toote spetsialistidele. legal cert(5) platform providers(4) ettevõtted, kes pakuvad valiku-, toe- ja integratsiooni teenuseid mingile hulgale projektidele. Moodustades testitud ja verifitseeritud platvormi. selection/consulting(4) ettevõtted kes ei ole otseselt arendajad, kuid pakuvad valiku- või hindamise teenust laiale jhulgale projektidele. Sarnane n.ö. analüütiku rollile. Sellised ettevõtted e avalda suurt mõju vaba tarkvarale, sest analüüsi tulemus on suletud omandvara. Kaasnähtused ''[ näitan MySQL põhjal kuidas Open Core ja Dual Licencing segunevad '' ''ning kuidas Open Core mõjutab vaba tarkvara arusaamasid ] Open SaaS ja pilved tulevikus enam levivad mudid ! Gartner ! Viited 1 Business Model (Investopedia) 2 InvestorWords 1 FLOSS Business nodel 2 Open Souce Software: Who Gives and Who Takes 3 Business models of Opensource and Free software FaberNovel consulting 2007 on Slideshare 4 Software as a Service 5 Gartner Press Releases July 7, 2011 What If!!